Justin Finch-Fletchley
|Family = Mother |School = Hogwarts School - unknown , Voldemort took over Hogwarts and many students were pulled out of the school. Since Justin was Muggle-born, it's certain he would have not attended. Then after the Battle of Hogwarts, Justin was then in the seventh year of education anyway. It's unknown whether he wanted to take the year again (e.g. Hermione Granger went back to school the next year) or whether he graduated.}}}} |School House = Hufflepuff |Wand = |Patronus = |Animagus = |Boggart = |Occupation = |Loyalty = Dumbledore's Army }}Justin Finch-Fletchley was a Muggle-born wizard who was part of Dumbledore's Army. He attended Hogwarts School in Harry Potter's year and he was sorted into Hufflepuff House. He was Petrified by the Basilisk in the 1992-1993 school year. Biography Early life Justin Finch-Fletchley was a Muggle-born who was supposed to attend Eton prior to finding out he was in fact a wizard at the age of 11. Mrs Finch-Fletchley had hoped her child was going to attend Eton because it was such a prestigious school, but he cheered her up by giving her Gilderoy Lockhart's books and she saw how useful it would be to have a wizard in the family. Education In September 1991, Justin started attending Hogwarts School and was sorted into Hufflepuff during the Sorting ceremony. Second year In the second-year, Justin spoke to Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger for the first time, telling them how he was supposed to go to Eton, and that he and Mrs Finch-Fletchley were a fan of Lockhart. Later in the year, Justin was very upset by the Chamber of Secrets warning and thought that Harry was the Heir of Slytherin. He saw Harry in a corridor but he suddenly turned to go another way. Harry thought it was strange at first, but later learned that the school thought he was the Heir because he was saw at the scene where Mrs Norris was Petrified. Justin attended a Duelling Club held by Professor Lockhart, and he and Neville Longbottom were put in a pairing to duel together but it was a failure. Then Lockhart wanted Justin and Neville to duel in front of the whole club on the stage, but Professor Snape thought Neville was not competent enough. Harry and Draco duelled instead, but Draco used the spell "Serpensortia" and unleashed a snake in the Hall. Eventually, the snake targeted Justin and Harry spoke Parseltongue to save him. However, Parseltongue was connected to the Dark Arts and because no-one could understand what Harry was saying, it appeared that he could have encouraged the snake to hurt Justin instead. To Justin and the whole school, it appeared to be proof that Harry was the Heir of Slytherin. Justin was very upset and asked Harry what he thought he playing at before he stormed off. Justin's friend, Ernie Macmillan advised Justin to stay in the Hufflepuff common room where it was safe because they worried he was Harry's target. Later that day, Justin and Nearly Headless Nick were found by the Basilisk in a corridor. He saw the gaze of the Basilisk through Nick's transparent body. He and Nick were Petrified and found by Harry. A crowd of people then gathered round the scene until Professor McGonagall sent them to their lesson. Ernie then saw Harry at the scene and shouted he was "caught in the act". Justin was taken to the Hospital Wing by Professor Flitwick and Professor Sinistra. In May, he was revived by a Mandrake Restorative Draught. He joined celebrations in the Great Hall that evening. He shook Harry's hand and apologised for thinking he was responsible. Later life Appearance He had curly hair. Character Notes and sources Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Dumbledore's Army members Category:Sorted in 1991